


Our First Kiss

by FandomTrashCompactor



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom John, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Ouch, Sherlock Loves John, Short, holy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrashCompactor/pseuds/FandomTrashCompactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Our First Kiss

On the days Sherlock would allow his mind to wander, he would consider the environment of the first kiss John and himself would one day share.

  
Perhaps, in the warmth and comfort of their home. Drifting notes of the cello set an atmosphere Sherlock could use to his advantage. Between sips of un-sweetened tea, Sherlock would lower his body to Johns, most likely content expression, and then-...

 

Although that thought brought forth a newly familiar sense of warmth. Sherlock's mind strayed once more, considering the possibilities of Sherlock and John Watson, fresh from the hunt. Adrenalin still pumping through their veins. Alas, not-so-subtle looks would be exchanged, and Sherlock would lean...Lean just enough into Johns gravitation until-...

 

All of those wanderings due to Sherlock's longing mind, would be more than acceptable at this bitter moment.  

Anything but this.

Sherlock had dreamt of this moment to be overflowing with comfort, and fulfillment. Whilst is the safety of their shared nest. Not as Johns skin dulled, and his blue eyes clouded.

"...1..."  
"...2..." 

"God dammit, John!" Sherlock hissed, voice muffled by shagged breath, and widened eyes.

"...Please, John."

"...For me..."

"...Breathe..."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
